The Walking Dead: Star Wars Edition Season 2
by twd2010
Summary: The CDC is done for. The group discovers a new safe haven. Drama happens within the group and new threats rise. The story continues here!


**The Walking Dead: Star Wars Edition Season 2**

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own The Walking Dead or Star Wars the Clone Wars. They both belong to their respective owners.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1- What Lies Ahead<strong>

* * *

><p>The cars are still on the road with Daryl leading on his motorcycle and they are on there way to Fort Benning. Cody is still on top of the R.V with his sniper rifle sitting back and looking out with his binoculars.<p>

"You know, I've never met people from another galaxy." Shane said to Anakin in the R.V. "Yeah, I've noticed." Anakin said cleaning out his lightsaber.

"So, what rank are you in the military?" He asked.

"I'm the general of the 501st leagion in the Grand Army of the Republic." Anakin said.

"What about the young one?" Shane asked.

"Who, Ahsoka? She's my padawan."

"Your pada-what?" Shane asked confusingly.

"My student. She's being trained in the ways of the force." Anakin explained.

"Is that what you've been doing with the jumping around, moving things, pushing things, and stuff like that?" Shane asked.

"Yep." Anakin answered.

"That's something, man." Shane said.

"Are we missing someone? Where's Cody?" Andrea asked. "On the roof." Anakin answered casually.

"On the roof?! Couldn't he fall off?" Andrea said.

"Cody can handle himself. Trust me, I've seen him deal with the most dire situations. He's a tough soldier." Anakin assured.

"The guys are some tough sons of b*****s." Shane said.

"Dale, I see something up ahead. Something blocking the road." Cody shouted from the roof. "Aww, no." Dale said. He stopped in front of a bunch of cars blocking the way.

"See a way through?" Dale asked Daryl when he drove up to the window. Daryl nods and Dale proceeded around the cars. "I don't know, maybe we should turn back." Obi-Wan said.

"We can't spare the fuel." Dale said. Suddenly, the R.V's engine startes smoking and making sounds. "That doesn't sound very good." Anakin said.

"I said it. Didn't I say it? A thousand times. Dead in the water." Dale said stepping out of the R.V with everyone else. "There a problem, Dale?" Rex said as he, T-Dog, and Glenn got out of their car.

"Just a small matter of being stuck in the middle of nowhere with no hope of-okay, that was dumb." Dale said as Daryl started looking through a trunk of a car. "If you can't find a radiator hose here..." Shane said.

"There's a whole bunch of stuff we can find." Daryl said looking through a trunk.

"I can siphon more fuel from these cars for a start." T-Dog suggested. "This is a graveyard." Lori said. Everyone looked at her and eachother. "I don't know how I feel about this." She continued.

"All right, come on, guys. Just look around, gather what you can." Anakin said. Everyone went looking around and Cody kept watch on top of the R.V.

Ahsoka went to a minivan and found a dead body with a gun shot to the head. Next to it was a pistol without ammo. "No bullets." Ahsoka said. "Must've saved the last one for himself. Well, I guess when your stuck in a situation like this and there's nothing much you can do, people have to make there own decisions." Rick said.

"What good is it gonna do for someone to give up. Even if you lost everything. Even if there is nothing left for you to live for, you'll never know when great things come your way." Ahsoka said to Rick.

"You're right, Ahsoka. That's why I didn't give up on Lori and Carl. I admit, I was going to. Back in the city a was trapped under a tank. Walkers were coming from both sides I thought it was over. I was about to pull the trigger when I found a hatch to get in. That was too close." Rick said.

They were silent for a moment.

"Let's get back to searching." Rick said.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Cody. See anything?" Anakin asked Cody who was on top of the R.V. "It's all clear for now." Cody said looking through his binoculars.<p>

Shane went over to a big truck and opened the side cargo door. It was full of water jugs. "Glenn, were we short on water?" Shane asked. Glenn saw the jugs and started laughing. Shane opens one and washes his face in it.

"Save me some, man." Glenn laughed running over.

* * *

><p>Rick looks up to Cody on the R.V. Cody is looking through his binoculars with a concerned look on his face. Rick looked through his rifle scope and sees a walker coming towards them. He gets ready to shoot but notices that there were tons of walkers. "Oh Christ." He said. He then ducked behind a car. Cody got on his stomach to avoid being seen.<p>

Rick ran to Anakin while staying low. "Anakin, get everyone under the cars, now. Lori, Carol under the cars. Carl and Sophia get under the cars." Rick whispered. They did what he said. Rick got under a car as well.

Anakin grabbed Glenn and pulled him down under a car with him. Shane, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Daryl, Dale, and Rex did the same.

Andrea is in the R.V fixing her gun. When she notices the walkers she gets down.

T-Dog tried to sneak around the walkers but gets severely cut by a metal part of a broken-down car.

A walker wanders into the R.V and Andrea hides in the bathroom. She tries fixing her gun but drops it and it makes a sound. The walker notices her and starts trying to get in but Andrea is holding the door with her feet. Cody notices it on top of the R.V and he drops her a knife.

T-Dog tries to hide from a walker but gets spotted. The walker goes towards him but Daryl came from behind and stabbed it in the head. He grabbed a dead walker from a car and puts it on top of T-Dog. He grabs another lays down with the walker covering him.

Andrea lets the walker in and finally kills it.

All the walkers finally seem to have passed by. Sophia tries to climb out but a walker came by surprise and tries to grab her. Walkers chased her into the woods. Rick and Anakin got out and ran after her. They found her running from the walkers and Rick stopped her. "Shoot them." She said trying to grab his gun.

"It'll make too much noise." Anakin said. Rick picked her and carried her. They found a place for Sophia to hide and they tell her to stay put so they can lure the walkers away.

The walkers came and Anakin got out his lightsaber. "Pretty light, huh? Yeah, follow the pretty light." Anakin said. The walkers started following them. "Come on!" Rick was shouting while Anakin was luring them with his lightsaber. When they were far enough, they finally killed the walkers.

* * *

><p><strong>Later where Sophia was hiding<strong>

Sophia was not at the hiding spot she was left at. Rex, Daryl, Shane, and Glenn were investigating."You sure this is where you left her?" Rex asked looking in the hole. "She was here. We left her right here." Rick said.

"We drew the walkers way off in that direction up the creek." Anakin added.

"Without a paddle-seems where we've landed." Daryl said.

"She was gone by the time we got back here. Figured she just took off and ran back to the group. I told her go that way and keep the sun on her left shoulder." Rick said.

"Hey, spaceman, why don't you step off to one side? You're mucking up the trail." Daryl said to Rex. "Assuming she knows her left from her right." Shane said.

"Shane, she understood just fine." Anakin said.

"Kid's tired and scared, man. She had her a close call with two walkers. Got to wonder how much of what you said stuck." Shane replied.

"Look, got clear prints right here. She did like you said, headed back to the highway. " Daryl said. "Let's spread out, make our way back." Rex said.

"Hey, we'll find her." Anakin said to Rick. "Yeah, she'll be tuckered out hiding in a bush somewhere." Shane said.

While searching, the six stumbled across more footprints. "She was doing just fine till right here. All she had to do was keep going. She veered off that way." Daryl said.

"Why would she do that?" Glenn asked.

"Maybe she saw something that spooked her, mad her run off." Rex suggested.

"A walker?" Glenn asked.

"I don't see any other footprints. Just hers." Daryl pointed out.

"So what do we do? All of us press on?" Shane asked.

"No, better for you, Glenn, and Rex get back to the highway. People are going to start panicking. Let them know we're on her trail doing everything we can. But most of all, keep everybody calm." Rick said.

"I'll keep'em busy scavenging cars? Think up a few other chores. I'll keep 'em occupied." Shane said. He, Glenn, and Rex walked back to the group. Rick, Anakin, and Daryl kept tracking Sophia.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the highway<strong>

The group was using their cars to push the cars blocking them out of the way. "Why aren't we all looking? Why are we moving cars?" Carol asked walking up to Obi-Wan.

"We have to clear enough room so we can get the R.V turned around when it's running. Now that we have fuel we can double back to a bypass Glenn flagged on the map." Obi-Wan said to Carol.

"Going back's going to be easier than trying to get through all this mess." Shane said.

"We're not going anywhere till my daughter gets back." Carol said.

"Hey, that goes without saying." Lori said.

"Rick, Daryl, and Anakin, they're on it, okay? Just a matter of time." Shane said.

"Can't be soon enough for me." Andrea said tossing Glenn a water bottle. "I'm still freaked out from that herd that passed us by, or whatever you'd call it." She added.

"Yeah, what was that? All of them just marching around like that." Ahsoka said.

"A herd. That sounds about right. We've seen it. It's like the night camp got attacked. Some wandering pack, only fewer." Shane said.

"Alright, come on, people. We still got a lot to do." Obi-Wan said since he could sense that Andrea was thinking of Amy.

* * *

><p><strong>In the forest<strong>

Rick, Daryl, and Anakin are still tracking down Sophia. "Tracks are gone." Anakin pointed out.

"No, they're just faint, but they ain't gone. She came through here." Daryl said pointing.

"How can you tell? I don't see anything. Dirt, grass." Rick said.

"You want a lesson in tracking or you want to find that girl and get our a** off that interstate?" Daryl said. They suddenly heard rustling in the grass. "Get down." Anakin whispered. Daryl readied his crossbow. They moved closer towards the sound. It was a walker. Anakin runs up and distracts the walker and then Daryl shot it with an arrow from behind. Daryl took his arrow back. "Sophia!" He shouted to see if she was nearby. Rick kneels down and starts checking the walker. "What are you looking for?" Anakin asked.

"There's skin under the fingernails." Rick answered. "It fed recently." He added. Rick opened it's mouth. "There's flesh caught in it's teeth." He said.

"Yeah, but what kind of flesh?" Daryl said.

"Only one way to know for sure." Anakin said. He took out his lightsaber and cut the walker's stomach open. "Now here's the bad part." Daryl said. He put his hands in the walker's stomach and started feeling around. Rick and Anakin had disgusted looks on their faces. "Yeah, hoss and a big meal not long ago. I feel it in there." Daryl dug deeper into the walker and pulls out the gut bag. "Here's the gut bag." Daryl said splatting it on the ground. "I got this." Rick said. He cut it open with his knife. He dug out the guts and found the prey. "This gross b****rd had himself a woodchuck for lunch." Daryl said looking at part of a woodchuck.

"At least we know." Anakin said.

"At least we know." Daryl agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the highway<strong>

The sun was going down and still no sign of Sophia. Ahsoka went over to talk to Carol. "It's late. Gonna be dark soon." Carol said before Ahsoka could say anything.

"They'll find her." Ahsoka assured Carol.

"Where's my gun? You have no right to take it." Andrea said to Dale who was fixing up the R.V.

"You don't need that just now, do you?" Dale said.

"My father gave it to me. It's mine." She replied.

"I can just hold onto it for you." He said.

"Or you can give it back to me."

"Is everything cool?" Shane asked walking up. "No, I want my gun back." Andrea said.

"I don't think it's a good idea right now." Dale said. "Why not?" Shane asked.

"I'm not comfortable with it." Dale answered.

Cody butted in from the top of the R.V. "Truth is, the less guns we have floating around camp the better." Cody said.

"You turning over your weapons?" Andrea asked.

"No. But I'm trained in an advanced military to use it. That's what a lot of you need. Proper training." Cody replied.

"Until that time I think it's best if Dale keeps them all accounted for." Shane said. Andrea looked at Shane and Cody. "Uh-huh." She said sarcastically and walked away.

"Mind telling me what that's about?" Shane asked Dale.

* * *

><p>"Oh God, they're back." Glenn said walking to them. Rick, Daryl and Anakin walked up to the highway.<p>

"You didn't find her?" Carol said about to cry. Everyone started to gather around.

"Her trail went cold. We'll pick it up again at first light." Rick said.

"You can't leave my daughter out there on her own to spend the night alone in the woods." Carol said tearing up.

"Out in the dark's no good. We'd just be tripping ourselves. More people get lost." Daryl said.

"But she's 12. She can't be out there on her own. You didn't find anything?" Carol said crying.

"I know this is hard. But I'm asking you not to panic. We know she was out there." Rick said. "We tracked her for a while." Daryl added.

"We have to make this an organized effort. Daryl knows the woods better than anybody. I've asked him to oversee this." Rick said.

"Is that blood?" Carol asked nervously. "We took down a walker." Anakin said.

"A walker? Oh my God." Carol started to panic.

"There was no sign it was even anywhere near Sophia." Rick said.

"How could you know that?" Andrea asked.

"We cut the son of a b***h open, made sure." Daryl said.

"Oh God." Carol was relieved and she sat down. Lori sat next to her.

"How could you just leave her out there to begin with? How could you just leave her!?" Carol said tearfully.

"Those two walkers were on us. We had to draw them off. It was her best chance." Anakin said trying to calm her down.

"Sounds like they didn't have a choice, Carol." Shane said.

"How was she supposed to find her way back on her own? She's just a child. She's just a child." Carol was crying. "It was our only option. The only choice we could make." Rick said trying to comfort Carol.

"I'm sure nobody doubts that." Shane said.

"My little girl got left in the woods." Carol started crying more. Andrea, Lori, and Ahsoka started trying to comfort her. Everyone else just walked away and continued what they were doing.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

Rick layed down on a car hood a bunch of melee weapons. "Everybody takes a weapon." Rick said.

"These aren't the kind of weapons we need. What about the guns?" Andrea said.

"We talked about that. Daryl, Rick, Rex, and I are carrying firearms. We can't have people popping off rounds everytime a tree rustles." Shane said.

"It's not the trees I'm worried about." Andrea said.

"Say somebody fires at the wrong moment, A herd happens to be passing by. See, then it's game over for all of us. So you need to get over it." Shane said. Andrea just looked ar Shane. "The idea is to take the creek up about five miles, we'll turn around and come back to the other side. Chances are she'll be by the creek. It's her only landmark." Cody said.

"Stay quiet and stay sharp. Keep space between you but always stay within sight of each other." Rick added.

"Everybody assemble your packs." Shane said. The group started packing up.

"Dale, keep on those repairs. We've got to get this R.V ready to move." Rick said to Dale.

"We won't stay here a minute longer than we have to. Good luck out there. Bring Sophia back." Dale said.

"Keep an eye on Carl while we're gone." Rick said. "I'm going with you. You need people, right? To cover as much ground as possible." Carl said. He and Rick looked at Lori.

"Your call. I can't be the bad guy." Lori said.

"Well, he has all of us to look after him. I'd say he's in good hands." Obi-Wan agreed.

"Okay. Okay. But always within our sight, no exceptions." Rick said.

Everyone could hear in on Dale and Andrea's conversation. Andrea was arguing about getting her gun back and that she isn't going to kill herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

The group was walking through the woods. They notice a small camp with a tent. Daryl signals for them get down. "She could be in there." Ahsoka said.

"Could be a whole bunch of things in there." Daryl said moving closer. Rick haults the rest of the group while he, Daryl, Anakin, Shane, Rex, Cody, and Obi-Wan went to check it out. "We got your back." Rex said. Daryl went to check it out. They didn't know if Sophia was going to be in there so they had Carol softly call out to her. Daryl went in and it turned out to be a dead guy who 'opted out'. "It ain't her." Daryl said.

"What's in there?" Andrea asked.

"Did what Jenner said. Opted out. Ain't that what he called it?" Daryl said.

Suddenly, they heard a faint sound of a church bell in the distance. They all ran to it. "What direction is it?" Rick asked.

"I think that way. I'm pretty sure." Anakin said pointing.

"D**n, it's hard to from tell here." Shane said.

Anakin closed his eyes and used the force to focus his hearing. "It's coming from this direction." Anakin said.

"If we heard them, maybe Sophia did too." Carol said.

"Somebody's ringing those bells, maybe calling others." Ahsoka suggested.

"Or signaling they found her." Andrea added.

"She could be ringing them herself. Come on." Rick said as they started running towards the church.

The group got out of the woods and saw the church. "That can't be it. Got no steeples, no bells." Shane said. Rick decided to run to the church anyway. The rest ran after him. Rick ran up to the doors and Daryl, Shane, Anakin, Rex, Cody, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka got ready. Rick slowly opened the door. The church had 5 walkers sitting down. They all got up. Ahsoka kicked one in the leg bringing it to it's knees and then stabbed it through the head with her lightsaber. Lori gave Rick a machete and he sliced one of the walker's head down the middle. Shane grabbed the other and stab ed it through the mouth. Anakin cut a walker's head off with his lightsaber and Daryl took out the last walker with his knife. "Sophia!" Daryl shouted. "Hey, J.C., taking requests?" Daryl said.

"I'm telling you, it's the wrong church. It's got no steeple, Rick. Anakin, your 'senses' didn't do us any good." Shane said. Suddenly, the church bell started to ring loudly. They all ran out. The bell was electrical on a timer. Glenn disabled the wires. "A timer. It's on a timer, everyone." Cody said.

"I'm gonna go back in for a bit." Carol said. She went back into the church along with everyone else.

* * *

><p>Anakin went over to a bench and sat down. He was feeling bad about what happened to Sophia. Ahsoka came and sat next to him. "This wasn't your fault, master. This was no one's fault." Ahsoka said.<p>

"We should've been more clear to her. Made sure she understood." Anakin said.

"She understood you and Rick perfectly. She was scared. Maybe she tried going back to the camp but got driven away." Ahsoka thought.

"Now everytime I see Carol upset, I feel like it was my fault." Anakin said.

"We'll find her, no need to get all emotional, master." Ahsoka said. Anakin and Ahsoka couldn't help but overhear Shane talking to Lori about taking off and leaving everyone.

"So you're planning on Leaving us, huh?! Is that what this is?! Hey, I'm talking to you!" Anakin said following Shane. Shane finally stopped. "This is a very time-consumed mission we're own right now. We need all we got." Anakin said.

"Have you observed this group lately? You see, I have. I see two people who don't belong here. Me and Andrea." Shane said.

"Sophia could've heard those church bells. She could be nearby." Ahsoka said.

"She could be a lot of things." Shane said.

Anakin gave Shane an angry look. "Her being out here is my fault. Finding her means something. It could be the miracle we need. We can't give up. You can't give up." Anakin said. Shane just looked at him."Think on it." Anakin said. Shane went to talk to Rick.

Shane goes to talk to the group. "Y'all gonna follow the creek bed back okay, okay? Daryl, Rex, and Cody, you're in charge. Me, Rick, Anakin, and Obi-Wan, we're just gonna hang back, search this area another hour or so just to be thorough." Shane said.

"Splitting up? You sure?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, we'll catch up to you." Shane answered.

"I want to stay too. I'm her friend." Carl said. Rick nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>A little later<strong>

Rick, Shane, Carl, Anakin, and Obi-Wan were searching around in the woods and they discover a deer. Shane gets ready to shoot it but Rick stops him. They let Carl go over to pet it. Carl slowly and carefully started walking towards the deer.

All smiles turned into shock and terror when a bullet came flying through the deer and hitting Carl right in the chest.

* * *

><p><strong>So this was the first episode of The Walking Dead: Star Wars Edition. To let you know, I'm not going to be doing all of the episodes of season 2 since there's a couple that doesn't really need to be in it for the story to progress and make sense. It's a little early to say this, but I have big plans for season 3 with The Governor vs. The Prison Camp. Please tell me what you think by leaving a review! :)<strong>

**- twd2010**


End file.
